


Pneuma

by orphan_account



Series: Himitsu no Senshi [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Monologues, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding meaning in the wind and the sky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pneuma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a project I was working on with a friend, in which we designed Sailor Soldiers from the moons of various planets -- a band of sailor soldiers who were the servants of the Planetary Princesses, their protectors, confidants, and friends.

In this growing darkness, the spirit moves and I am still. The breezes caresses my cool cheeks and I remember who I am.

The memory is vivid now -- a silent servant, smoothing her path. My heavenly Princess of the winds. Ambassador of Umbriel. 

Although invisible, the wind is still there. See its effects on this blue planet. Although I am aloof, I still watch over her from afar: the one who calls us to rebirth. This power is the courage of revolution and change.

_Umbriel Lunar Power! Make Up!_

The spirited soldier protecting the heavenly star, Sailor Umbriel, is here. In her name, you're punished!


End file.
